


Больше, чем свою кожу

by miles (milacola)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Сомнительная мораль, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Summary: Рафик Акры дает Малику часы.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 6





	Больше, чем свою кожу

Рафик Акры дает Малику часы.   
\- Разум хрупок, - говорит он, борода у него белая. Топорщится как прошлогодняя солома, среди нее уже не различить его лица. - Отмеряя что-то легче за ним уследить.  
Малик знает все о хрупкости разума. Иногда он слышит (он знает, что это не правда) его хруст.   
Черные робы рафика пропитались старостью и смертью. Малик старается не вдыхать глубоко.   
Для человека мечтающего о смерти, ты слишком брезглив, думает он и злится на себя за эти мысли.  
\- В бюро бывает одиноко, - старик шмакает беззубым ртом и устанавливает часы на столе. Он сдвигает карты и книги, и еще какой-то хлам, в сторону. - Лучше бы тебе поскорее освоиться.   
Малик помалкивает. Он смотрит на механизм с апатичным безразличием и бездумно трогает себя за обрубок руки.   
Рафик Акры говорит:  
\- Ты слыхал, что стало со старым рафиком Иерусалима?  
Малик ничего такого не слыхал, но он видел ржавые потеки, впитавшиеся в желтый камень, на стене у самого входа в бюро.   
Мало кому из них уготован другой конец, думает Малик. Ему все равно, что стало со старым рафиком.   
\- Молодые души, - бормочет рафик и поднимает с пола кувшин наполненный водой. - Валятся замертво, только почуяв неприятности.   
Он заливает воду в часы в тягучем молчании. Тяжело вздохнув, он разъясняет Малику как действует механизм. 

*

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.   
В бюро тихо. Он опять заснул за книгами. Розовое солнце полощется в воде, когда он наклоняется, чтобы умыться.   
Вода рябит, но Малик все равно различает свое лицо. Черная щетина и черные круги под глазами. Он бьет по поверхности ладонями сильнее, чем требуется и поднимается на ноги.   
Ночи Малика длятся дольше, чем дни.  
Днем он изучает карты и книги, слушает информаторов и бродит по улицам, до тех пор, пока тяжелый запах Иерусалима не пропитывает его насквозь. Стирая с его кожи теплый запах ветра, крови и бесконечной дороги.  
Он возвращается так поздно как может, но этого не достаточно для того чтобы укоротить его ночь. Он ложится на пол в темноте и лежит так, с открытыми глазами. Сквозь захлопнутые решетки в потолке струится вялый свет и Малик разглядывает ржавые потеки крови на стене, до тех пор пока сон не глотает его заживо.

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.  
Он лежит на полу, его тело вросло в камень.   
\- Доброе утро, рафик, - тепло здоровается сквозь решетки Рауф. Малик смотрит на него не моргая. - Мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь.   
Малику смешна сама мысль о том, что кто-то может просить его помощи. От мягкой бородатой радости на лице Рауфа Малику становится стыдно и он поднимается на ноги, ворча что-то неразборчивое себе под нос.  
\- У меня тут новички, - говорит Рауф, когда Малик открывает ему вход в бюро. Малик чувствует иррациональную ненависть и отрезает:  
\- Тут не ясли.   
Рауф смеется и хлопает Малика по плечу.  
\- Мы тебе не помешаем, - уговаривает он, как будто ему и правда нужно разрешение Малика. Как будто это дом Малика.  
У Малика нет никакого дома и никогда не было.   
Он уходит к своему столу, не умываясь и не надевая черного халата. Оставляя свободно болтающийся рукав на всеобщее обозрение.   
Новички помалкивают в его присутствии, но один из них - самый наглый - суется ближе к столу Малика, зачарованный часами.   
\- Ты умрешь раньше других, - говорит ему Малик, наблюдая за тем, как он отдергивает жадные руки от стоящих на столе часов.   
После того как Рауф вместе с детьми убирается восвояси, Малик усаживается на прохладный пол у фонтана и наблюдает за ржавыми потеками на стене.   
До тех пор пока закатное солнце не заливает бюро огнем. 

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.  
У него настолько дурное расположение духа, что даже его новый вечный спутник - апатия - убирается под напором раздражения.   
Он узнает причину чуть позже тем днем.   
\- Мира и покоя, Малик, - говорит Альтаир и Малик поверить не может, что у него хватило наглости явиться сюда. Ярость клокочет у него в груди, бурлит и пенится, как слюна на губах загнанной лошади, но Альтаира невозможно сбить с пути простой человеческой злостью.   
\- Твое присутствие лишает меня и того и другого, - выплевывает Малик. Он не отворачивается от Альтаира из упорства, но от одного только его вида у Малика становится кисло во рту.   
Он здесь за Талалом, Малик знает.   
Мстительно, он отправляет его в город, рыскать в поисках информации как новичка, которым он и является.   
Когда Альтаир уходит, бросив любопытный взгляд на часы, Малик идет за ним следом до самого фонтана. Он следит за тем как он взбирается по решетке, ловкий и быстрый - такой же как и всегда. Для него нет преград, для него ничего не изменилось.   
Наблюдая за серой тенью, на секунду заслонившей собой солнце, Малик с грохотом захлопывает вход в бюро и возвращается к своим картам.   
Он не делает ничего продуктивного до самого вечера, но его зубы, кажется, стираются почти до десен, так сильно он их сжимает.

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.   
Он слушает как город медленно приходит в себя за стенами его бюро.   
Иерусалим, полный попрошаек, лжецов и изуверов, отвратителен ему. Он поворачивается на бок - лицом к стене - и пытается вспомнить, что он думал об этом городе, когда не жил в нем.   
Думал ли он вообще?  
Он не может заставить себя подняться до тех пор, пока воздух не прорезает встревоженный звон и кто-то кричит на чужом языке - приказы понятные любому.   
Малик закрывает глаза.  
Под его веками бродят тени и обрывки снов.   
Он мечтает о смерти.  
Колокол стихает так же внезапно, как начал звонить. Альтаир не суется в бюро до самого вечера.   
Малик заставляет себя подняться, заставляет себя умыться и выпить воды. Он ест черствый хлеб, который купил на рынке два дня назад, счищает зеленую плесень с сыра (который, наверное, покупал еще старый рафик) и съедает его тоже.   
\- Я готов, - сообщает Альтаир, когда Малик сидит над книгой по астрономии вот уже восемь часов к ряду и так не выясняет ничего полезного. Он знает, потому что все это время часы делали свое дело на краю его стола.   
Вялое раздражение шевелится у Малика в груди и он громко захлопывает книгу, просто, чтобы Альтаир не забывал о том, что он здесь никогда не будет желанным гостем.   
\- Да неужели? - ядовито спрашивает он. - Это я буду решать, готов ты или нет, новичок.  
\- Я не новичок, - говорит Альтаир высокомерно.   
У Малика челюсть болит, так часто он сжимал зубы за последние сутки.   
Он слушает доклад вполуха, наблюдая за ржавыми потеками на стене, видными из-за плеча Альтаира. Он выдает перо, не расслышав ни одной детали из его плана и, честно говоря, он выдал бы его в любом случае, просто в надежде на то, что Альтаир провалит задание.   
Замерший в смутном нетерпении, Малик ждет, пока Альтаир попросит ночлега или пищи и остается ни с чем.   
Ничего так и не попросив, Альтаир забирает перо и убирается прочь, оставив Малика вариться в не выплеснутом недовольстве. 

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.  
\- Талал мертв, - говорит Альтаир часом позже. Его роба в крови и, кажется, он ранен. Малик надеется, что это так.   
\- О, я знаю, - говорит он не поднимая головы от новой книги о небесных светилах. Он не может взять в толк, что именно хотел рассказать миру ибн ал-Хайсам, но он не оставляет надежды на то, что это что-то важное. - По правде говоря, весь город знает. Тебе даже нет нужды сообщать Аль-Муалиму, он и сам услышит об этом в ближайшее время, ведь сигнальные колокола, должно быть, слышно прямо в Масиафе!  
На самом деле, Малик не зол.   
Он морщился все то время, что гремел сигнальный колокол, но в его мертвой, пустой груди ничего не дрогнуло. Он был спокоен.   
\- Мы на одной стороне, Малик, - говорит Альтаир перед тем как убраться из бюро, оставив после себя только запах крови, да вымазанное красным перо.   
Малик хочет рассмеяться ему в лицо, но, зачарованный видом крови, он не замечает его ухода. Он убирает перо в стол и пытается сосредоточиться на положениях небесных светил, однако мысли его возвращаются к Альтаиру, крови и сигнальному колоколу.   
Утомленный этим, Малик сбрасывает черный халат и выходит из бюро на улицу. 

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.   
Он ворочается среди подушек, но не может заставить себя заснуть. Духота в бюро выгоняет его к фонтану раньше обычного. Вода прохладная и сладковатая на вкус.   
Раздетый, в одних штанах, Малик сидит у фонтана до самого рассвета, разглядывая каменную плитку сквозь толщу воды.   
Он слышит бряцанье оружия и почти не различимое дыхание, но не двигается с места и поднимает голову, только когда Аббас говорит:  
\- Мира и покоя, даи.   
Он смотрит на обрубок руки, который Альтаир подарил Малику вместо брата и вид у него задумчивый. За спиной у него маячит тот самый наглый новичок, что был у Малика не так давно, вместе с Рауфом.   
\- Быть может нам стоит начать продавать на убийства билеты, - говорит Малик неприятным голосом и переводит взгляд с вытянутого лица новичка на ржавые потеки на стене. - Раз уж никому нет дела до скрытности.   
\- А, - говорит Аббас и спускается в бюро. Он ухмыляется. Новичок топчется какое-то время снаружи, но Аббас шикает на него и он делает как велено. - Вижу, Альтаир уже посетил тебя.  
Звук имени, сказанного Аббасом, заставляет Малика поморщиться. Он трет переносицу мокрыми пальцами и ничего не отвечает.   
Аббас рассказывает про убийство Гарнье де Наплуза в Акре, как будто Малику это интересно. Он так и лучится каким-то необъяснимым удовольствием, рассказывая Малику истории об Альтаире. От этого Малику хочется воткнуть Аббасу в глаз кинжал, больше, чем обычно.   
В далеком детстве, Малика сжирало непонятное ему, липкое раздражение, при одном только взгляде на этих двоих.   
Он не может сказать, что это время прошло, но чувство стало еще неприятнее и уродливее от времени.  
Малик все равно слушает, потому что это его работа и выдает Аббасу перо, потому что есть на свете люди, которые вызывают у него еще больше неприязни, чем Альтаир.   
Как бы там оно не выглядело.   
Аббас здесь за кем-то из мелких купцов, а новичок здесь чтобы учиться.   
Во времена, когда Малик был новичком, никто не водил его за руку на первое убийство, но времена меняются и Малик не из тех людей, что стали бы противиться этому.   
К тому же, Малик пытался изучить дело купца, но каждый раз, когда он начинал читать подробности, его начинало страшно клонить в сон. Много сна днем - мало ночью.  
Малик предпочел бы довериться Аббасу.   
Так что он слушает сбивчивые бормотания новичка, насмешки Аббаса, позволяет им выспаться и напиться воды.   
Аббас храпит, а новичок тихонько молится какому-то богу. Одному или другому. Слушая его бормотание, Малик следит за часами и знает, чем это все закончится. 

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.   
Сигнальный колокол разрывается не меньше часа, прежде, чем обезумевшие руки начинают рвать решетку бюро в стороны.   
\- Впусти меня, - умоляет напуганный детский голос. - Прошу.  
Малик наливает себе воды и смотрит на ржавые потеки на стене. Старый рафик умер здесь, в пыльных стенах бюро, одинокий и сомневающийся, Малик знает.   
Он знает, потому что только абсолютная вера себе самому позволяет ни в чем не сомневаться.   
Малик не верил себе даже в дни, когда у него все еще было две руки, а злость на Альтаира не была единственным смыслом его существования.  
Малик открывает “Книгу стран” ибн Ал-Факиха.  
Населенная земля делится на четыре части, читает он.  
\- Пожалуйста, рафик! - рыдает ребенок над его головой. Он не старше Кадара, не старше, чем тот был, когда умер.  
Населенная земля делится на четыре части.  
\- Они уже здесь, они близко!  
Населенная земля…  
\- Неверный! - ревет другой голос. Лязгают мечи, Малик слышит звуки борьбы, но длятся они недолго.   
Короткий хрип и на крышу с грохотом обрушивается тело.   
Стражники переругиваются между собой, споря о чем-то, а потом все затихает.   
Малик закрывает книгу и идет к фонтану.  
Ржавые потеки на стене стали ярче, а духота еще гуще, чем раньше. Сквозь решетку бюро - Малик видит - на него уставились стеклянные глаза новичка. Из его открытого в немом крике рта тонкой струйкой бежит кровь.   
\- Не говори только, что я тебя не предупреждал, - говорит Малик и лезет наверх, чтобы прибраться.   
Аббас приходит вечером и приносит с собой окровавленное перо. На недовольный взгляд Малика он только пожимает плечами.   
\- Новички, - оправдывается он и улыбается как обычно.   
Он уходит забрав с собой завернутый в ткань труп и отказавшись от ужина. 

Малик просыпается и на часах пять утра.   
Бледная фигура Альтаира предлагает ему кровавые перья и немного пустых препирательств, и Малик рад на него отвлечься.   
Он все реже чувствует раздражение в его присутствие и все чаще ловит себя на мысли о том, что Альтаир переменился так же сильно как и он сам.   
Это странная мысль от которой у него начинает чесаться обрубок руки, но дни Малика длинны, а ночи еще длиннее. Ему просто нечем себя занять.   
Он слышит новости из Акры и Дамаска, и чувствует как рот его кривится в улыбке.   
\- Работа исполнена, - говорит Альтаир и Малику хочется рассмеяться во весь голос.  
\- Так и есть, - говорит он вместо этого сухо и берет в руки кронциркуль, просто чтобы занять их чем-то.  
\- И все? - по-детски удивляется Альтаир. - Больше ничего не скажешь?  
Малик откладывает кронциркуль и, впервые за долгое время, позволяет себе рассмотреть Альтаира повнимательнее. Он выглядит усталым, его робы в пыли и крови, но спина как обычно прямая, а подбородок гордо задран.   
Однако, Малик лишился руки, а не глаз. И он замечает как Альтаир едва заметно переступает с ноги на ногу, как его глаза быстро мечутся из стороны в сторону, не решаясь задержаться на чем-то дольше положенного.   
Он выглядит как пес, готовый к тому, что его вот-вот выставят на улицу.   
\- Работа исполнена, - швыряет Малик ему в лицо собственные слова. - А вот то, что ты ожидаешь за это похвалы, меня беспокоит.   
\- Тебя похоже беспокоит все, что я делаю, - бормочет Альтаир устало. Малик вспоминает о ржавых потеках на стене.   
\- Подумай об этом, - советует он и снова берет кронциркуль в руки. - Мне нечего тебе больше сказать.

На часах пять утра и Малик не спит.   
Попавшие в засаду крестоносцев, новички имели достаточно разума, чтобы спрятаться, но не достаточно, чтобы не попасться.   
Малик латает порванную кожу, прижигает отрубленные пальцы и фиксирует сломанные кости, когда Альтаир прыгает сверху.   
Без особенного интереса он оглядывает красную от крови воду в фонтане, стонущих новичков и Малика, больше похожего на мясника, чем на рафика.   
\- Мира и покоя? - предлагает он и тускло улыбается. Малик бросает на каменную плитку, похожую на кусок мяса, тряпку. Сочные шлепок стирает с лица Альтаира любое выражение, но Малик слишком устал, чтобы злиться на него.   
\- Было бы неплохо, - говорит он и показывает на изрубленных новичков. - Подумать только, так выглядит наше будущее.   
Альтаир с сомнением оглядывается по сторонам. Не похоже, что такое будущее его сильно радует, но, кажется, и не удивляет тоже.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь? - спрашивает он осторожно, будто бы Малик забьет его кровавой тряпкой за одно только предложение.   
Эта глупая картина кажется Малику абсурдной, но настороженное выражение лица Альтаира говорит о том, что он представляет ее себе в красках.  
\- Не откажусь, если тебе больше заняться нечем, - говорит Малик и возвращается к все еще требующим внимания ранам. Вряд ли у кого-то из новичков есть шансы, но Малик не желает быть тем из-за кого у них не будет даже их тени.  
Альтаир снимает капюшон, закатывает рукава робы и моет руки в кровавом фонтане. Он молча берет предложенную Маликом иглу, молча раскаляет ее над свечой и молча сшивает разорванные лоскуты кожи вместе.   
Малик посматривает на него искоса, он давно уже не видел его без капюшона.   
Он выглядит так же как всегда, ничего нового, ничего не изменилось. Его пальцы ловкие, движения ровные и уверенные. Альтаир хорошо штопает раны, после его швов остаются едва видные тонкие шрамы.  
На коже Малика осталось не меньше десятка.  
Утро проходит в молчаливом сотрудничестве.  
\- Что с ними стряслось? - спрашивает Альтаир, когда, закончив с новичками, они чистят фонтан и заливают пол чистой водой. Разбавленная кровь впитывается в щели между камнями, уходит в землю.  
Робы Альтаира розовые от крови и это тоже выглядит знакомо.   
\- А на что похоже? - спрашивает Малик отвлеченно.   
На щеке у Альтаира засохла бурым разводом кровь. Он замечает пристальный взгляд Малика и неловко соскребает ее ногтями, оставляя кожу чистой, но покрасневшей от царапин.   
\- На горного льва, - говорит он и неуверенно улыбается в ответ на злой смех Малика.   
\- Лучше бы это был горный лев, - сетует тот.   
В тот день они так и не ссорятся.

На часах пять утра и Малик не может спать.   
\- Я больше не ищу мести, - сказал Альтаир и Малик ему поверил.   
\- Прости меня, - сказал Альтаир и Малик не стал говорить ему, что уже давным давно винил во всем что случилось другого человека.  
Что с тобой стало, думает Малик разглядывая знакомое лицо в воде. Кто ты такой?  
Он оставляет бюро открытым, на случай, если кому-то из новичков понадобится убежище, а сам идет в город, сняв черный халат и оставив рукав болтаться на ветру, чтобы было видно увечье. Капюшон мешает, сужает обзор, но стражники, скользящие по пустому рукаву презрительными взглядами, отворачиваются от него и не смотрят дважды.   
Он слушает болтовню на улицах, обходит своих собственных информаторов и ни о чем не думает.   
\- Ты говорил, наше дело всегда и во всем сомневаться, - бросил ему Альтаир. Из глаз его на Малика смотрело зеркальное отражение его собственных ужасающих мыслей.  
Он и правда говорил Альтаиру такое, но легко открывать рот и бездумно разбрасываться словами. Легко позабыть о главном, погрязнув в деталях.   
Они были рождены, чтобы подчиняться.  
Как бы не умер старый рафик, Малику суждено было умереть в сомнениях.  
Он бродит по рынку везде натыкаясь на новые сплетни.  
Два имени переплетаются между собой, заставляя Малика щерить зубы и прижиматься спиной к стенам, укрываясь от глаз, впервые за долгое время.   
Рашид, говорят одни.  
Аль-Муалим, бормочут другие.  
У входа в бюро Малик запинается и едва не падает, но единственная оставшаяся рука спасает его от унижения.   
\- Разум хрупок, - сказал ему рафик Акры.   
Он и не предполагал насколько.   
Зайдя в бюро Малик оглядывается, впервые за все время, что он провел здесь.   
\- Ты не тот человек, которым был раньше, - сказал он сам Альтаиру.   
Легко открывать рот и бездумно разбрасываться словами. Делать то, что необходимо - всегда сложнее, чем не делать ничего.  
Сжав и разжав свой единственный кулак пару раз, Малик хвататет часы со стола и выплескивая из них воду, бросает их на пол.   
Что толку беречь хрупкий разум, если истины не существует.   
Что толку вымучивать обещания, если нет сил им следовать.   
Впервые за все время, что он провел здесь, Малик достает свой меч.  
\- Ничто не истина, - сказал Аль-Муалим. - Все позволено.  
Знал ли он о чем говорил или просто бросался словами?  
Малик выходит к фонтану в последний раз. Ржавые потеки на стене почти стерлись, он смотрит на них как на доброго друга и улыбается напоследок.   
\- Увидимся, - говорит он и с лязгом закрывает вход в бюро.

*

Малик просыпается и Альтаир заслоняет часы своей спиной.   
\- Да они же сломаны, - говорит он удивленно и опускает палец в воду. На нем только сползающие с бедер штаны. Повязка на груди пестрит подсохшими кровавыми пятнами.   
Он не похож на больного.  
\- У тебя будет сломана рука, если ты не перестанешь их трогать, - угрожает Малик. Углы губ Альтаира приподнимаются, он послушно убирает руки за спину и поворачивается к Малику лицом.   
\- У меня и так сломана рука, - говорит он. Улыбка никуда не исчезает с его лица и Малику кажется, что он видит ее впервые.   
\- Я могу сломать тебе вторую, - говорит Малик и закрывает рот, сразу же как слова покидают его, в ужасе от того, что произнес.   
Альтаир смеется и подходит ближе.   
\- Посмотрим, - говорит он и падает на Малика сверху.

**Author's Note:**

> Часы о которых говорится в тексте - водяные часы аль-Муради, по конструкции напоминают песочные часы дошедшие до наших дней.


End file.
